Just Like Her
by ElvenCompanion
Summary: Complete! 3 years before Selene discovers Michael or Lucian, she saves a young girl from the Lycans. With Felicite's family dead and memory lost, Selene takes her in, making her a Vampire. Now Felicite is helping Selene save Michael and uncover the truth.
1. Becoming a Death dealer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld. This is merely a way to alleviate boredom in my boring classes. However I do own the character Felicite. **

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a reposting. The hope behind it was to hopefully fix all the grammar mistakes and making it sound more to the way I want it. There a few changes, in the context, to better comply with what was learned in the new movie Underworld Evolution. Anyway, that is about it, enjoy. **

**PS: The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are from the commentary on the extended version of Underworld, by Len Wiseman (director), Kate Beckinsale (Selene), and Scott Speedman (Michael). **

**Funny Quote:**

**Talking about man who played Rigel**

**Speedman: He didn't speak any English?**

**Len: No, as did 80 of the crew, didn't**

**Speedman: Right**

**Len: and you barely spoke English**

**Speedman: I tried**

**Kate: Neither of you speak English**

**Laughter**

**Chapter 1: Becoming a Death Dealer**

Fangs and nails were poised to fight. Her eyes were now the vampiric, ice blue that over took all Vampires' eyes when under pressure. With a warning hiss, she lunged at her opponent. The other grabbed the vampire's arm and wrenched it behind her back. Using her body weight and strength, she flipped herself over, dragging her opponent with and under her. Hitting the floor, the other released her arm allowing her to flip over and attempt to pin her opponent. Just as she bore her teeth, the other over powered the vampire and pinned her. "Not bad Cat," the winner complemented. "But my suggestion, stay at a distance from the lycans. They're even stronger than I am." She got up and aided Felicite. Felicite could not even look the woman in the eye from disappointment in herself.

"Come on Selene, Nathaniel is already gone," a pale man at the door on the other side of the room yelled to the woman before Felicite. He wore a camera around his neck that would of course be used for surveillance of the lycans. Selene and Rigel were Death Dealers, the very thing Felicite was training to become.

"Coming," she yelled in response. She gave Felicite a slight smile, turned on her heels, and left the training room at a quick walk, ankle length black coat billowing behind her. With a sigh, Felicite picked up her own coat and headed to her room for a shower. She had been training with a punching bag and guns for a few hours before Selene found her. In turn, she was now sweaty and gross.

Finished with her refreshing shower, she dressed in black leather pants and a tight-ish black T-shirt. She returned down to the training area, but not to train. Instead, she went to the glass office in the corner of the area. "Hey Kahn," she said to the man behind the desk. He was turned around playing with some large and powerful guns.

"Selene, just leave?"

"Almost an hour ago, I showered."

"Well that would explain the faint dripping noise," he answered, finally turning in his chair to face her. He stared disapprovingly at the water dripping off her hair and onto the floor of his office. Just for him, she wrung out the last bits of dripping water and then proceeded to braid the wet strains.

"So where were Nathaniel, Rigel, and Selene off to tonight?" Felicite asked.

"I believe they are out just before the south entrance to the subway," he answered turning his eyes to the papers on his desk.

She came over from the doorway to just beside his desk. "Has Kraven said anything about letting me be a Death Dealer?" she asked in a hushed and timid voice.

"No, and you better keep that quiet or Selene will find out you went around her to Kraven to ask," Kahn answered with genuine warning.

"Well if she had her way, she would never ask him, keeping me from becoming a Death Dealer."

"That could be for good reason. She's not a fool."

"Maybe she doesn't know what is best for me," Felicite argued.

"Perhaps you just aren't ready," Kahn retaliated.

"She's just scared."

"Of what?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I over heard you talking with her about how she is afraid she wouldn't be able to 'protect' me. The problem is I don't need protecting."

"Well maybe you do," he said. Before Felicite could argue her point further, the main wooden doors to the training area flew open and through them came Selene. The look on her face and the absence of her companions worried Felicite.

"We have a serious problem," she said slamming a handgun down on Kahn's desk. Felicite moved from the desk and nestled back into the closest corner to be out of the way. Kahn picked up the chrome-plated weapon, looking at it with bewilderment. "Eject the Meg," she suggested. He did as she said. The clip held the strangest bullets Felicite had ever seen. Kahn removed a single glowing bullet from the clip and examined it.

"I'll have to run a few test, but it's definitely an irradiated fluid of some sort," Kahn stated.

"Ultraviolet ammunition." Selene leaned against the doorway.

"Day light harnessed as a weapon," Kahn agreed.

"You expect me to believe that a mangy animal came up with a bullet specifically engineered to kill Vampires?" a new male voice questioned. It was Kraven, the head of the coven. Selene straightened up as though preparing to fight.

"No, I'm betting its military, something they stole. Some sort of high-tech tracer round," Kahn hypothesized.

"Look, I don't care where they got these things. Rigel is dead and Nathaniel could still be out there. We should gather the Death Dealers and head down there," Selene protested.

"Absolutely not. Not now, not for a random incursion. The awakening is only a few days off, and this house is in a state of unrest as it is," Kraven argued.

"Random? They opened fire on us in full view of the public. And from the commotion I heard down in that tunnel-"

"You said yourself that you didn't actually see anything," he cut off mockingly.

"Look, I know what I heard, and I know what my gut tells me, and I am telling you that there could be dozens of Lycans down there. Who knows, maybe more, hundreds," she retaliated.

"We've hunted them to the brink of extinction." Selene leaned back against the doorway, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Kraven's right, Selene. There's not been a den of that magnitude for centuries, not since the days of Lucian," Kahn said wanting to believe her.

"I know that, Kahn. But I'd rather you prove me wrong by checking it out," she pleaded.

"Very well, have your men tighten things up. I'll have Soren assemble a search team," he ordered.

"No, I want to lead the team myself," she protested.

"Absolutely not! Soren will handle it," he finalized. "Hundreds really," he directed to Kahn.

"Victor would believe me," she snarled. Felicite slipped out behind her, following close on her heels. Once through the giant doors, Felicite came to be beside and in stride with Selene.

"I believe you," she said. Selene said nothing, but a smile tempted to tug at the corners of her mouth. They wound through many corridors and down a flight of stairs before finally ending in a cold, cement room where Selene often retreated. Felicite took a seat on a cement bench beneath a huge tinted window that dominated most of the wall. Selene looked into the window; silently asked the question the other knew. The wall opposite her opened into glass doors. Selene slowly turned and stepped up to the doors and starred out at the vast room beyond. Upon the floor, three decorative circular stones sat in a triangular format with tile work accenting the triangle formation. A new woman entered the cold room. Erika was often the one sent to make sure Selene did what she was told. She walked up beside Selene, looked out over the room, then back at Selene. "It's a waste of time you know."

"What is," Selene muttered, not really interested in the answer.

"Well, I seriously doubt Viktor would want you freezing to death in here starring at his tomb for hours on end," she explained.

"No, he would want the death dealers out there right now, scouring every inch of the city," she argued. "Kraven," she said disapprovingly, "I'll never understand why Viktor left him in charge. He's a bureaucrat, not a warrior." An uneasy silence hung for a few moments.

"Come on, we need to get you both ready," Erika announced.

"For what?"

"The party. Amelia's envoy will be here any minute," she elaborated. Erika waited a moment, then turned and left. With a sigh, Selene turned from the glass doors and followed Erika. A look at Felicite and she followed reluctantly as well.


	2. Party, what party

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: no real major changes in this chapter. **

**Funny Quote:**

**Watching the beginning of the movie as Michael enters the subway**

**Speedman: At this point I though it was still cool that there were rain machines and I was getting wet, but by the end-**

**Len: you were over it-**

**Speedman: I was cursing water. Short pause I kept slipping there, falling.**

**Chapter 2: Party, what Party?**

Selene and Felicite eventually joined Erika up to their shared bedroom. It was more of a sweet, with two bedrooms off a shared common room and a single bath for just those rooms. It was large, but only the best was acceptable for the "daughter" of Viktor. By the time they joined her, Erika was already dressed in her party attire, a strapless black and white evening gown that poofed at the bottom but was form fitting at the top.

Selene went straight to her desk with her laptop. As soon as it was booted up, she plugged in the disk from the camera they had been using earlier that night for surveillance. Felicite joined her, pulling up a near by chair. Selene began to flip through the pictures, scanning each for something unknown even to her. Both of their attentions were plastered to the computer screen while Erika went through their cloths, looking for something for each of them to wear.

Erika started with Felicite. Not too long after starting, she emerged from Felicite's room, having left her finding on the bed. Felicite was not important, she merely worried about her because if she didn't, Selene would not go and then Kraven would be angry. Next, she went to Selene's room and began shifting through her cloths. She emerged a bit later with a practically see through, black, sequin dress. She walked up to the antique full-length mirror that sat in the common room, looking at the dress as she spread it out properly across the hanger. "Oh yes, you should definitely wear this one, it's perfect," Erika said as she turned to see Selene's reaction. She merely glanced up, then returned to her work.

Selene had found something of interest. In most of the pictures the man from the subway was in front of the lycan scum. She zoomed in on his face, which was hard to see because of the hoody he was wearing. "They were after you," was all she muttered. Felicite looked at her with confusion, but when sensing no answer forthcoming she merely went back to looking at the screen.

Erika was intrigued by her comment. Hanging the dress on the mirror, she went around behind the two and looked at the screen between their heads. "He's attractive, for a human," she commented with a grin.

"Who's attractive?" Kraven asked, entering the room. He was wearing his own flashy evening attire. With a single look both Erika and Felicite exited the room. Erika went to go prepare more for the party as Felicite went into her room. She found the simple black dress that Erika had laid out for her and began to dress in it. With the rooms as quiet as they were, she could hear the conversation happening just beyond her open door.

"You know I was planning to have you at my side this evening," Kraven said, a bit annoyed at her insolence.

"Take Erika, she dying to be at you side," Selene suggested.

"If you ask me, you take this warrior business far to seriously. You can't undo the past no matter how many you kill," he enlightened. "And besides, what's the point in being immortal, if you deny yourself the simple pleasures in life."

"Do you see this human?" she asked, ignoring his ranting.

"What of him?" he asked in return, very unconcerned with her strange passions.

"I can't be positive, but I believe the lycans were -," she was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up and the watchdogs barking. 'Ironic,' Felicite thought. 'We despise the lycans and yet use their "cousins" to do our bidding.'

"Put on something elegant and be quick about it," he ordered.

"Kraven, I'm serious, I think they were following him," she protested.

"Other than food, why would lycans stalk a human?" Kraven asked.

"I don't know," Selene answered, slightly discouraged by his question.

With a smug smile Kraven said, "Well, get ready and come downstairs, Amelia's envoy is already here. Don't be too long," he added as he turned and exited the room.

Felicite emerged from her room, completely ready, and looking quite unhappy. "Come on Selene, if I have to dress up, so do you," she complained. But Selene did not budge; barely even acknowledged that life existed around her. "Selene?" Felicite called, making sure she heard her.

"We have more important things to attend to. You wanted to go on a mission, well here's your chance, get changed again," she ordered, still staring at the computer screen.

"But what about the party?" Felicite asked.

"You actually want to go?"

"No, -"

"Well, they won't miss us," Selene argued.

"They won't miss me, but Kraven will notice if you aren't there," Felicite protested. Selene merely looked up with an and-I-would-care-because look. "Okay, but it was your idea," she said, turning to go get changed. Inside she was leaping for joy. Not only did she get to go on a mission with Selene, but she also got out of the stiff of a party downstairs. She reentered the common room dressed in black jeans and black tank top. Selene threw her a coat and opened the window to the outside world. Felicite merely smiled as she donned the coat and followed Selene out the window, leaving the dresses still on the mirror and floor.


	3. Corven

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: again not much of a changed**

**Funny Quote:**

**Kate talking about her, at the time, 4 year old daughter Lily's first encounter with a Werewolf.**

**Kate: She was fine. She went right up to it and asked, "why have you got no underpants on?"**

**Chapter 3: Corven**

"Where are we going?" Felicite asked as Selene sped away from the mansion.

"To find him," she answered, handing her a print out. It was a better picture of the man in the hoody from Rigel's pictures. Something about him had seemed familiar before, but now that she could see his face better, she swore she knew him.

Beside the picture was a database of information. Michael Corven was in the name box. "Why does the name Corven sound familiar?" she asked.

"I don't know. Corven is a relatively common name around here. Maybe you met a Corven over the last three years," she suggested.

"Maybe," Felicite agreed. She shrugged the feeling off although it wouldn't truly leave.

The car stopped in front of a large apartment building. "Let's go," Selene said getting out. They took the elevator to the fifth floor. Michael's apartment, 510, was at the end of the hall on the right. The door was locked but this was not going to stop a determined Vampire. Selene kicked the door open with such force pieces of the doorframe broke off. Selene began to look around the room. Felicite went straight to the desk and opened the long top drawer that sat ajar. Inside she found a map, a few papers, and an envelope containing pictures, of what she assumed to be his family. She fingered through the pictures and just as Michael's face had, the people seemed familiar. In particular the dark hair woman in the last pictures. Before she had a chance to question Selene about it, the telephone rang, startling them both. Selene looked from the telephone to Felicite who had done the same. She motioned for her companion to come over against the far wall. Upon the forth ring, a man cautiously opened his ajar door, which he had left locked many hours ago. He entered as the answering machine picked up. "Hi this is Michael. I'm not here right now. Please leave me a message. Beep."

"Hey Michael, its Adam. The police were just in the hospital looking for you. They were convinced that you were involved in a…a shootout. I…I told them there's no way you would be involved with something like that, but they're looking for you, right now."

As the final words recorded, Selene lunged from her dark shadow and threw Michael against the wall, holding him by the neck. "Why are they after you?" she demanded. A howl rang out and huge masses onto the topside of the ceiling. Dry wall fell like confetti where they had landed. "Run!" she yelled to Felicite, dropping Michael and shooting at where the dry wall had fallen.

Felicite ran out the door. Seeing the window to her right, she shot it out and jumped through, landing hard in the alley below. Lycans jumped through the now broken window to the fifth floor. One, however, noticed the lone vampire and leapt into the alley. He landed about ten feet behind Felicite, who whipped around at his landing. Though she still had her gun in hand, in her fearing state, all she could do was back up and runaway. Yet, the sound of the lycan's call stirred a bout of courage that soon overpowered her running legs. She spun around and planted her feet right where she stood. Her eyes changed and fangs lengthened. Every silver-plated bullet imbedded itself in his skin, slowing him down. Once the clip was emptied, he fell, almost dead and transformed into his human form.

She reloaded a new clip and stepped over to beside the dying form. She flipped him over with her foot then placed it on his chest. She stared down at the gasping creature, which looked back at her with a menacing smile. "You," he growled.

"Do I know you?" she asked stepping up beside the dying form.

"So you don't remember me?" he coughed.

"Should I?" she snarled, placing more weight in the foot on his chest.

"I gave that scar on your neck, Corven," he answered on his last breath.

She stared at the dead body in confusion for but a few moments before the sound of screeching tires grabbed her attention. She took off towards the car only to see it speed away with a lycan chasing it. The man soon jumped upon the car where he plunged a knife into the roof three times. With the final stab, the car slammed on the breaks, forcing the lycan off the roof and onto the ground. He stood just in time to be hit by Selene's car after it had backed up and sped forward. The lycan flipped over in the air and landed on his feet as though nothing had ever happened.

Felicite's eyes widened at the sight. She ran towards him, gun out. He, before even seeing her, took off down an alley and out of sight. She slowed, not really ready or willing to chase him down. Instead, she began walking towards the mansion, hoping to catch a taxi on the way.

She arrived at the manor just before dawn. Walking through the doors, every head turned surprised to see her. However, Felicite didn't even see them, she just continued through into the training area, and into Kahn's office. "Glad to see you, but I would avoid Kraven, he is royally pissed.

"Good," Felicite said.

Kahn smiled at the child. He would never quite understand her. "Where is Selene?" he asked, finally realizing she wasn't there.

"How should I know, I just got back," she answered.

"She wasn't with you?" he asked now genuinely worried.

"No, we got separated," she said. "She should have gotten back way before me, she had the car," she said now picking up on Kahn's worry. "If she's not back, something's wrong. We have to go get her."

"We can't," he said looking at the clock. "It's dawn."


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: Again not much changed, but I swear there are changes, bigger ones in later chapters**

**Funny Quotes:**

**Talking about car flip scene**

**Kate: Is this miniature or real thing?**

**Len: This is a miniature, this is all miniature.**

**Kate: Well I think that's very clever. And I like that you play with dolls and little toy cars.**

**Laughter**

**Len: Thank-you and I appreciate that you make that known to everybody.**

**Chapter 4:Memories**

Felicite went up to her quarters, worry for Selene plaguing her mind. She dressed for sleep and dragged herself to bed. Sleep came slowly but soon took her mind.

"Cat," she heard the only female voice she knew call. She turned to confirm that the voice belonged to Selene and that she wanted her. Selene motioned for her to come, which she did obediently. "Since you can't remember your name, I'll just call you Cat," Selene clarified. She nodded; Cat seemed like something she could remember.

"Is this the child you found?" A new man had just come up behind Selene, although everyone was new but Selene.

"Yes, Kraven," Selene growled with a roll of her eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked Cat.

Cat looked from the man to Selene for the answer. "I've decide to call her Cat," Selene answered.

"What do you mean 'you've decided' to call her Cat, does she not have a name of her own?"

"She doesn't remember it. The lycan had thrown her hard against the wall. I found her unconscious and banged up," Selene answered.

Kraven looked from Selene to the child, contemplating his decision. "She can stay for now. Find her family and when you do, send her back," Kraven ordered. He turned on his heels and left the room.

"Who was he?" Cat asked.

"Kraven, the pathetic excuse for the leader of this coven," she answered with destine and hatred.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Many reasons, no need to get into them now," she responded. "Come, you need to go to the room. I need to go out."

Once the child was asleep on the couch in her room, Selene left the mansion and went to a house just outside of the city. Once there, she exited the silver sports car and entered through the wide open door. The yellow crime tape waved in the gentle, icy wind. Selene took a deep breath and entered the vacant house, hand on the guns that rested in their holsters hidden under the black leather coat. Fingerprint dust covered most of the furniture. She soon came upon the chalk outline where a dead body once laid. Claw marks were randomly etched in the walls and floor, while blood that had been flung around or leaked from the victim, stained the immediate vicinity. Selene continued past the outline, carefully avoiding it, and up the stairs. At the top, a long ominous hallway greeted her. Halfway down the corridor, she turned left into an open door. Beyond the white door, the white room held nothing but a bed, bureau, clock and calendar that hung on the far wall. The window in the wall to her right was broken, allowing in the gentle breeze. The close wall to her left held a dent where the lycan had thrown Cat.

She went to the bureau where various types of jewelry, pictures and a few small nic-nacs littered the top. Selene collected the pictures and an unsent letter addressed to Julia Corven. Before she got a chance to read the letter, a horrible sound came to her ears, a lycan's call.

She stuffed the pictures and letter into her coat, dashing out of the room and down the hall. Down the stair in the living room, stood a large muscular man. He faced Selene and with lightning speed, both drew their weapons. He barely missed her Selene but she hit her target right on. A whole clip was soon imbedded in his skin. Yet, he drew a new weapon as he fell to the floor, a lighter. With a flick of his thumb, the rug lit fire. The red and yellow flames soon spread as he lit the couch by his left hand. Flames soon engulfed the room. Selene ran for the door escaping just before the upstairs began to blaze.

Once in the car, Selene floored the gas petal. The wheels spun in desperation to grip, and once they found it, the car sped out of the driveway and down the vacant roads. The clock read 6:10AM, just before dawn. Within minutes, she was at the mansion, with time to spare.

Selene took the opportunity to get sustenance and then look up any information on the sleeping child. The name Felicite Vander was the name signed at the bottom of the letter. This name brought up Cat's picture and information. She had moved in with her grandfather only a week ago. Her parents had died for unknown reasons and without any other known living relatives in America, she moved to Hungary. The printer slowly spat out the papers allowing Selene to take them to Kraven.

He was found in his office, sitting with a cigarette. "Her family is dead," she said tossing the packet of papers across the desk at him.

"What?" he asked, picking up the scattered papers.

"Cat, well Felicite. Her family is dead. I can't send her back if there is no one to send her to," she said.

"I doubt there is no one, " he said with skepticism.

"She's American. She moved here only a week ago because none of her family in America is alive," she explained.

"Then send her to an orphanage. Get her out of my house," he ordered.

"This is still Viktor's house," she spat. She took a deep breath and made her point. "The child's family was killed by those disgusting animals. I want to give her the same chance that Viktor gave me. The chance to avenge her family."

"Absolutely not."

"She will not be missed. Her family is dead, the police believe her to be dead, and her memory is gone. She is 17, so next year if placed in an orphanage, she would be turned out to live on her own. She wouldn't make it," she argued.

"Your attachment is ridiculous. She is not a vampire so she can not stay." Selene only glared at him. Realizing she wouldn't win, Selene turned on her heels and stormed from his office.

As she busted through the doors leading into her room, the noise awoke Cat. Cat sat up on and looked at Selene. "Why are you so upset?" she asked sleepily.

Selene jumped at the sound of teen's voice not expecting her to be awake. "I found your family, Cat, but they are dead," she stated, frustration in her voice. She looked over at Cat, pulled out the letter and pictures, and handed them to her. "I found theses at your grandfather's house."

Cat flipped through the pictures and then through the printed papers. "So my name is Felicite Vander." Selene nodded. "I like Cat better," she informed. She finished with the papers and set them aside. "So I guess I get to stay here," she said looking straight at Selene.

"Cat, I wish you could live here but a human can not live among the immortal."

"What do you mean?"

"We are Vampires. The only way to live here is to be a Vampire," she explained.

"Then make me a vampire," she suggested, as if it were that simple.

"It's not that easy," Selene began.

"I thought to turn someone all you have to do is bite them?"

"That's true, but it's risky. Most people don't make it past the first hour; the virus that turns you can be deadly. Are you willing to take the risk?" Selene said.

Felicite thought about it for a few moments. She nodded. "If I stay here, I will have a real home. I can train and avenge my family and in the end that's all that matters. I want those monsters dead," she growled.

Selene came and sat beside her. "This may sting," she warned, her fangs extended and eyes turned blue.

Felicite awoke, the memory of her dream still vivid in her mind. It still amazed her how she could have memories of events she hadn't been at while all the events in her life that occurred over three years ago, were gone. Selene had told her when she first had that dream that when she had bitten her some of Selene's memories transferred to her.

She slipped out of bed and sat in front of the nightstand. She opened the drawer before her and pulled out a buried folder. Inside sat the pictures, letter, and printed papers from her dream. She flipped through the pictures and found the same picture as she had found in Michael's apartment of him with a dark haired woman. "Julia," she said. Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of someone busting into her quarters.


	5. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: sorry chapter 1**

**A/N: sorry, yet again, not much changed. **

**Funny Quote:**

**Talking about how Michael is a bit of a girly boy**

**Speedman: I felt like the girlfriend in this movie**

**Kate: you're a great girlfriend**

**Speedman: yeah**

**Kate: you don't get PMS**

**Speedman: I don't get PMS, I let you go out at night**

**Chapter 5: Discoveries**

She pulled out the letter and placed the folder back in the drawer. She had never read the letter, feeling it was a part of her past, and trying to look back at a family long dead was futile. But the name Julia rang some kind of bell, and she had a feeling that this letter could be the key to regaining the memory she thought she had lost forever.

Rising from the floor, she put the letter on the near by dresser and went into the common room to see what had caused the noise. Selene sat on the edge of the antique couch next to Michael. Relief swept over her with seeing her friend okay. She almost went to her side, but refrained, seeing Michael was unconscious and not wanting to get in the way.

Having heard her footsteps, Selene looked over to see Felicite. "Good to see you unharmed Cat."

"You too," she answered.

Selene was pulled away from her friend as Michael awoke and tried to sit up. Selene pushed him back down saying, "Lay still. Your skull's taken a good knock. You've been unconscious for a while." She paused and then asked, "Do you have any idea why those men were after you?"

Michael, looking quite confused asked, "Where am I?"

"You're safe," she answered. "I'm Selene." Michael took a quick look around and passed-out.

At that moment Erika entered, demonic smile upon her face.

"So for once the rumors were true. The house has been absolutely _buzzing_ about your new pet." She gave Felicite a glance and then asked, "Oh god, you're going to try to turn him aren't you?"

"Of course not," she answered.

"Then why did you bring him here?"

"He saved my life," she explained. "Why are you here?"

"Kraven sent me. He wants to see you, now," she ordered. With a roll of her eyes Selene got up and left for Kraven's office. Felicite returned to her room to dress. She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black spaghetti-strap top. She brushed her dark brown hair and put in a ponytail. Seeing the letter on the dresser, she left it on the bureau planning to read it later. After a final check over, she entered the other room. Erica now sat next to the unconscious Michael. She brushed a few strands off his face when something caught her eye. She gently pulled his shirt off his left shoulder and a look of terror swept across her face.

The action woke Michael. Startled by him waking up, Erika leapt to the ceiling and clung there, fangs elongated. Freaking out over seeing a woman cling to the ceiling, Michael rolled off the couch and scrabbled to his feet. He ran to the window hoping to escape. Felicite bolting after him, hoping to keep him in the room. Reaching it, he fumbled with the lock and flung them open. With a look at just how far up they were, he turned around considering other options. When he did so, Erica leapt to the ground hissing and Felicite slowed hoping not to spook him further. Feeling he had no other option he leapt out the window.

Before Felicite could follow, Kraven busted into the room, Selene followed closely on his heels. He stormed to the window only to see Michael was gone. "Leave us!" he exclaimed, eyes blue. Erika jumped and scampered from the room. Felicite, surprised by his anger, did the same. She heard nothing but the sound of a hand hitting flesh. She watched Kraven leave and cautiously reentered the room. Anger and disgust were etched on Selene's face. She grabbed her guns from the desk and left for some much needed anger therapy.

Felicite joined Selene in the shooting range about ten minutes later. She entered the sectional next to her and took some much-needed practice on the bust about fifteen feet away. Each shot hit the target with such force that pieces of plaster chipped from the head. After a full clip was emptied, she pressed the button on the near wall, having a new bust rise in a different position. She began to change the clip, but was distracted by Kahn who walked behind her and up to Selene who was finishing her own clip in anger. "I sure hope you never get pissed off at me," he said when the last bullet had imbedded itself in the bust. Felicite put her gun down and wandered over next to Kahn.

"Hold on," he said handing Selene a new chrome-plated gun, much like the lycan one. She looked at it and then at him for an explanation. "Go ahead, squeeze off a few." She turned back around and shot all but one round into the new bust Kahn had asked to rise. From the holes oozed a metallic liquid. Felicite and Selene were both surprised at the silver colored solution that now dribbled from the bust. "Eject the meg." She did as he said to see a round almost identical to the lycan rounds only silver colored and filled with a silver substance.

"You copied the Lycan rounds, silver nitrate," she enlightened.

"A lethal dose."

"They won't be able to dig these out like they do our usual rounds," she said.

"Straight into the blood stream, ain't nothin' to dig out," he agreed.

Selene placed the round she had removed to examine on the table. "Tell me Kahn. Do you believe Lucian died the way they say he did?" she asked.

"Kraven been telling war stories again, eh?" he prodded.

"Well that's my point. It is nothing but an ancient story, his story. Not a shred of proof he killed Lucian only his word," she argued.

"I've never underestimated Kraven's lust for advancement, but Viktor believed him and that's all that matters," he comforted. "Now where are you going with this anyway?"

"No where," Selene answered picking up her original gun and returning to her bust. Kahn grabbed his gun and with a shake of his head, left the range.

Felicite walked over to where she had been shooting only moments ago. She picked up her gun about to continue where she left off, but was stopped by the curiosity spurred in her by Selene's words, "Nothing but an ancient story, his story." Instead, she abandoned the untouched bust and left for the one place she never thought she would be, the library.


	6. The Book

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: the dates have changed, I think a few other things have changed, nothing super major, but probably stuff you should know**

**Funny Quote:**

**Discussing the Pierce and Taylor's "naked" scene**

**Speedman: Did they have to be completely naked?**

**Len & Kate: They weren't**

**Kate: They just rolled their nickers down didn't they? Do we not say nickers in America?**

**Speedman: You can say nickers**

**Len: If you're a five years old**

**Chapter 6: The Book**

The library was on the second floor, down the corridor from her quarters. She entered to a room of wall-to-wall bookshelves with few empty spaces. Yet she remembered that the history books were kept in a separate room, in the middle of right wall. She walked through the rows of tables and chairs to this very room. It was locked; reminding her this was probably somewhere she shouldn't be. She considered kicking the door open, but that would be too obvious that someone had been there. Instead she decided to pick the lock, a skill Nathaniel had inadvertently taught her when she would hang around with him during training. The small tool kit she had in her back pocket, in case she needed it for some strange reason, would do. The older the lock the easier it is to pick, and lucky for her the lock was ancient. A loud clang soon rang through the silence. The door now willingly swung open, allowing her in. Directly before her was a wooden box on legs, making a table. A glass window in the top revealed the two books inside. This, like the room, was locked. Feeling guilty enough, she decided to check the shelves around the room. She found nothing of interest on the first two walls but the third was a different story. On the second shelf about a third of the way in was a tiny black book. It was smaller in all dimensions and neither writing nor symbols adorned the spine. Once off the shelf the front held the decorative V symbol found all over the mansion. Opening the cover, the first page had only the name VIKTOR. She stuffed it in her pocket, planning to read it later.

After the rest of the wall provided a fruitless search, the box became too intrigued to resist. She abandoned her search and picked the ancient lock holding the box shut. It quickly clanged open. She hastily opened the lid and removed the ancient leather covered book sitting on the right. She placed it on the table but a few paces away. She popped the tiny clasps and opened the covers, centuries old pages falling to one side or the other.

It naturally opened to a picture of a man, who she assumed to be lycan, being brutally branded by vampires while previously branded men reached out to aid, but were unable to reach due to being shackled. Felicite felt remorse for the creatures, yet guilty for having such feelings for the murderers of her family and memory. Flipping a few more pages she found something of interest. It was a black and white drawing of a fortress in flames at the top of a rocky incline, while below vampires and lycans, both changed and not, battled. Below the vivid drawing was a tiny passage:

"Of the scores of brave souls that entered Lucian's fortress, a single vampire survived. Kraven, who was richly rewarded for not only setting the great blaze, but for returning with proof of lycan master's demise; the branded skin, cut from Lucian's very arm."

The sound of footsteps in the hall came to her ears, startling her. She shut the book, and hooked its clasps, quickly placing it back in its rightful place. As soon as the lock clicked shut, she ran from the room, slammed the door, and picked it locked. Just as she left the main room, Selene rounded the corner, not even noticing as Felicite slipped into as nearby room, scared of being caught. Once Selene was out of sight, she slipped from her hiding place and headed for her room to read, remembering the black book in her pocket.

Felicite sat on her bed, legs tucked up to her chin, with a single lamp on. The black book sat in front of her closed, while she contemplated opening it and reading the contents. Finally, curiosity won out over the moral of privacy. She opened it to a random page, a good way into the book. Selene had told her she was turned 600 years ago, during the 15th century, so she started at the beginning and skimmed. She didn't find Selene, but instead the name Lucian jumped out at her and she began to read:

"I worry about my Sonja. Lucian, a high-ranking lycan slave, seems to have taking a liking to my daughter. A few weeks ago, I noticed her make eye contact and smile at him in the hall, encouraging him. Then a few nights ago at dinner I caught him staring at her. I scorned him for acting so inappropriately, but I feel it did little good. I suppose I must trust her judgment. She knows the covenant; I can only hope she abides by it."

Felicite furrowed her brow and flipped to another entry a few months later that mentioned the name Sonja:

"I have learned today that to often has my trust has been misplaced. Soren came to me today telling of my daughter's affairs with the lycan, Lucian. I did not believe him but when I went to her room I found them together in each other's arms. I apprehended both, although the lycan put up a fight. Soren has failed me again and my trust in Sonja's good judgement was a mistake. They shall be punished soon, once the lycan wakes from the capturing."

Turning the page to the next night's entry, intrigue urged her to continue reading:

"My daughter is dead. It still pains me what I had to do but her being pregnant by that beast was insult to me and the coven. Lucian watched the consequences of what he did to my daughter. That night he rose up and escaped in wolfin form, Sonja's pendant in his despicable hand. If the council had allowed, all the lycans would have been slaughtered. Instead I am restricted to hunting Lucian and any of wild companions."

The idea of Lucian intrigued her. _If he was restricted why are we fighting this war?_ She wondered. She flipped to the next entry with mention of Lucian:

"He has challenged me! Lucian has gained a makeshift army and took over one of my silver mines. We attack at sundown tomorrow. A scout told me that he has created a makeshift fortress. It shall be a simple victory with our new catapults. The war has begun. Lucian will die by my hand for what he did to my Sonja." _Well that answers that question_, she thought.

Felicite closed the journal, shocked at what she had read. Out in the hall she heard the door to the library open. "Selene," she breathed getting off the bed and headed for the hall.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," she heard Erika say.

"Not now," Selene answered. Felicite stayed around the corner, hearing Selene heading her way.

"He's been bitten," Erika exclaimed. "Your human, he's been marked by a lycan."

"Did Kraven put you up to this?" she asked.

"No, I saw the wound with my own eyes, I swear it." A quick pause and Selene's rapid footsteps started again. "But what about the covenant! You know it's forbidden," Erika called after her.

Selene rounded the corner and nearly trampled Felicite. "Sorry," Felicite apologized as Selene helped her up.

Selene only gave a look of skepticism. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for you," she confessed.

"Well aren't I just popular," Selene commented as she began down the hall again.

"Did you know that Viktor had a daughter?" she asked.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"I read it in a journal I found."

Selene spun and griped the girl's shoulders with such force Felicite grimaced in pain. "Digging into the past is forbidden," she scorned in a harsh whisper. "Tell NO ONE you have it and return it as soon as possible." Felicite nodded, genuinely scared by the worry in Selene's eyes. Selene turned from her and headed towards their quarters. Felicite followed prepared to hide the journal until the opportunity to return it.


	7. Questions Answered while more are asked

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: changed where the letter was, cause it was inconsistent with the later chapters, otherwise the events are mainly the same, a few of the wordings have been changed. **

**Funny Quote:**

**Watching the movie**

**Erika: Her human, Michael, he's not a human at all…**

**Kate: He's Canadian**

**Speedman: I'm Canadian**

**Laughter**

**Speedman: What no! Not another Canadian.**

**Len: Canadian, Jesus**

**Kate: Get them out of the industry**

**Chapter 7: Questions Answered by Questions**

Returning to the their room, Selene went directly into the bathroom to shower. Felicite went into her room and grabbed her long leather coat. On the inside was a large pocket perfect for storing the dairy until a more ideal time to return it (like after she read more). As she got to the door of her bedroom, the letter on the bureau caught her eye. Noting that the shower had only just turned on, she figured she had time to spare in order to read it. She picked it up and sat slowly on the bed, enchanted by the fear and excitement of learning what was inside.

The envelope, addressed to Julia Corven, came willing open since it was never sealed to be sent. Inside was a single letter folded in thirds. She opened it and read it to herself:

"Dear Mr. And Mrs. Corven, (I just can't get over saying that.)

Hope you had a good time on your honeymoon. I miss you both so much. I am so proud of you, Michael, for getting into Medical School, at Duke no less. If I can scrounge up the money and get permission, I will get back for your graduation from Under-grad.

Thanks for my birthday gift. I have been wearing it constantly since it came. I love it. It is such a beautiful locket with its embossed C. I can't believe you actually got me a locket to represent my mother's bloodline. I love it.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you I got an A on my ancestry project. Thanks Michael for sending that family tree of your father's. It really helped. The teacher was most intrigued when I was able to trace my lineage all the way back to the Covinus Warlord. Anyway, hope to see you guys soon.

Love,

Felicite Vander"

With finishing the letter, she refolded and returned it to the envelope. Her mind was whirling. Although the letter had answered a few of her questions, such as why that lycan had called her Corven and why that name had seemed so familiar when she first heard it, but it also aroused the question of how she was related to Michael. She knew now that she knew him before her move to Hungary, and that he was still in America for sometime. But was the Michael from the letter the same as the one Selene found just a day ago? She reached up innately and touched the one thing she had always had in her possession from her past, the golden locket dangling from her neck. It was the one described in the letter. Many times she had opened it in hopes of finding a memory from her past and this time was no different. Yet as all the times before, she found it to be empty.

The sound of the shower shutting off pulled her from her thoughts. She put the letter down on the bed and wandered back into the common room, black leather trench coat in hand. As she entered the next room she heard the tap run for a few brief moments, then the squeaking from a finger writing on a fogged mirror. She knew the sound well because she would almost always draw on the mirror at the end of her showers just for fun. As soon as she stopped writing, Selene began to speak, though to whom, Felicite did not know.

"Please forgive me… but I desperately need your guidance. I apologize for breaking the chain and awakening you ahead of schedule, but I fear we may all be in grave danger. Especially you my lord, if left in your weakened state. For I believe that Lucian is alive and well. Here, now, in this very city, preparing to hit us during the awakening ceremony. Even more disturbing, that if I'm correct, it would mean Kraven is in league with him." Selene let out a deep sigh and began to shuffle around to get redressed.

Yet Felicite's jaw dropped at hearing Selene's hypothesis. Kraven in league with the worst of the lycan scum, the very creature he was said to have killed. That was almost as preposterous as her theory to be related to Michael. But at least she had some proof, unlike Selene. Or did Selene have some proof that she was unaware of.

Selene emerged fully dressed in a clean death dealer suite and began towards the door. She looked tense, almost worried about whatever task she was off to perform. "Wait!" Felicite called out, after Selene had walked past, not even noticing her.

"Yes Cat," she responded irritably.

"I need to talk to you, hence why I was standing here," she explained, almost as annoyed back.

"About what?" she asked, softening her tone. She motioned with her head for them to walk and talk, allowing her to continue to where ever it is she so desperately needed to go. Felicite followed innately as she always did.

"About the night you found Michael," she answered having also softened her harsh tone. Selene furrowed her brow in confusion, silently asking what the other was about to answer. "When I jumped through the window at Michael's apartment, one of the Lycans followed. I shot him multiple times but before he died, he called me Corven and informed me that he gave me the scar on my neck. HHow he could have done and known all that?"

Selene paused, as though unready for the questions just thrown at her. With a deep breath she began walking again and answering her question. "I followed a pair of Lycans to your grandfather's house. They had covered their trail well, leaving a good hour gap between us. I entered the house to a sight not too different then that of all Lycan attacks, although they are rarely on humans. The biggest difference besides it being a human, was that he was bled dry, as though they needed the blood for something. I heard rustling up the stairs so I continued through the house until I came to your room, where they were attempting to do the same to you. However I had caught them in the beginning of their work, because they had only begun to fill the very first tube. As soon as I fired the first shot, they leapt out the window leaving everything but the syringe in the one Lycan's hand, which he had ripped from you, giving you that scar line on your neck. I took the blood and you back here, but no one would listen to my proposition, so nothing further was done about it. Kraven didn't even want me…to…" she trailed off.

"Turn me."

"How did you know?"

"Blood memories, but I never saw what you just described." Selene nodded. "But that still doesn't explain why he called me by my mother's maiden name."

"How do you know your mother's maiden name?"

"It's in that letter from my house."

"Well, your grand father was probably mother's father and the name was probably on the door or something," she offered. Felicite agreed having no better theory.

"So they never did look into why they would have bleed my grandfather and I?"

"No. Like I said, they thought I was crazy. Said it was probably some random occurrence to do with some weird ritual. I never believed it, but right now I have a more pressing matter to tend to," she said, stopping in front of a familiar set of doors.

"And what is that?"

"Save Viktor."


	8. The Crypt

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: not much changed, a little of the wording**

**Funny Quote:**

**In the interrogation room talking about the tools on the table for removing the silver bullets**

**Kate: All the women on the set walked past the table and thought, 'Damn, I must get a Pap smear.'**

**Chapter 8: The Crypt **

"Okay, what am I to do?" Felicite asked, looking at Selene, quite bewildered.

"Now Cat, I want you to understand that what I am about to do is against the covenant, but I fear it is also the only way to save this coven. Once they learn what I have done, I will need to answer for my actions, and the punishment will be great. Are you still willing to help?" she asked looking straight into Felicite's eyes for her to understand the true severity of her words.

"Yes," she answered plainly.

"If you're sure, go to the surveillance booth and tell the guard on duty that Kahn wants to see him. Then sit and wait. If you see anyone coming, flick the lights off and on, then hide. If I get caught, hopefully you can at least stay out of trouble," she ordered. Felicite gave a nod and proceeded into the crypt. Looking into the tainted glass, she did all she was instructed to. As soon as the guard, Duncan, had left, she entered the abandoned booth silently entrusted to her.

She immediately allowed Selene into the crypt and went to work setting the closed circuit televisions to the stations necessary to her job of watching Selene's back. The final screen was set to look inside the crypt itself. There she sat and watched Selene's unexplained actions.

Selene walked over to the copper colored circle on the right side of the room. It was one of three laid in the turquoise tiled floor. They lay arranged on the floor in an equilateral triangle. In the center of each sat a small initial, an A, M, or V, one for each of the elders. However, Selene knelt beside the one baring the V. Viktor lay beneath the cap resting, in theory, undisturbed until his turn to rule in just over 100 years. That was when it occurred to Felicite what was about to happen. Selene was planning to awaken Viktor! 'So, that was what she was talking about when she said she was going to commit a crime against the Coven,' she thought.

Selene grabbed a hold of the inner circle and turned it a quarter turn. Ancient gears grinded to life forcing various parts of the cap to spring to life in an unknown sequence. It sunk into the floor, split into fourths, and spread apart, revealing a large V. The coffin baring the V rose above the ground, tower over Selene. She hastily released a button on either side allowing it to turn on its axis so that it came to rest horizontal, like a cradle. That was when Felicite could finally see what lay inside but what she saw was far from what she expected. Inside rested a mummified Vampire. Although never having seen Viktor before now, she was sure that this thing lying inside the tomb was a far cry from the glorious elder Selene use to describe. Selene as well was obviously surprised by the present state of her dark father. Yet she pushed her horror aside in order to finish the task at hand. She released another hidden button on the side of the sarcophagus. Again ancient gears grinded to life, moving a small silver tube down the middle of the coffin to come to rest over the vampires open mouth. Selene unzipped part of her sleeve and raised her exposed wrist to her mouth, where she bit into her own flesh. She removed her bleeding wrist and wiped her mouth and allowed a stream of the crimson liquid to fall into a series of shallow silver bowls on the side of the sarcophagus. It began to run through the bowls, and into the tube, where the drops fell passed peeled back lips into a parched mouth.

With that part of her task completed, Selene disappeared from view to do only she knew what. Felicite took that time to do what she was suppose to be doing all along, check the monitors. She had not been watching them as she should, having been entranced with the events occurring within the tomb, and the last thing she needed was be caught in the surveillance room off guard. Lucky for her, it seemed all clear. Looking back, Selene had moved Viktor somewhere else, allowing her do her original job undistracted. Felicite again looked at each of the monitors only this time she saw someone. Not just anyone though, Soren, and he was headed their way, not far away. She must have missed him on her last look over the monitors; he was too close to have just started on his way towards them. Felicite quickly flashed the lights inside the tomb and switched all the monitors back to where they had been. When Soren entered, Felicite was pulling her coat tail behind the console she was hiding behind. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she had begun taking shallow breaths through her mouth to be as soundless as possible. But the tense worry soon died as she heard the stone tomb doors open and Soren leave the room. He soon returned though mumbling something along the lines of, "he is lucky nothing is wrong." She smirked at the realization that they had so far gotten away with it. Feeling confident he had no idea that she was in the room, she peaked around the corner. For the first moment all was okay but they both soon noticed a cab pull up and let a passenger out in front of the mansion. Soren was almost immediately on the phone and it didn't take long for Felicite to realize that the cold, wet, wandering man was none other than Michael Corven.

"What's so pressing," Kraven asked at about the same time Michael found the inter com on the wall of the gate way.

"See for yourself," Soren answered showing him the screen which was now full of Michael's face.

"I want to speak to Selene!" he yelled. Selene herself had exited the tomb through a back door in hopes of not being noticed. But hearing Michael's voice she came closer to truly see if it was him, allowing Kraven to catch sight of her.

"Is it Michael?" he demanded. Selene did not respond. "Is it Michael!" he asked more desperately this time.

Again she ignored him and just answered Michael, "I'll be right out."

"If you leave, you will never be welcome in this house again," Kraven demanded.

"Now that Viktor's awake, we'll see what he has to say about that," she retorted. She stormed out, Felicite silently on her heels.

Exiting the tomb, Selene didn't stop, or seem to take notice that Felicite had escaped. She headed up the stairs, as though going to her room, but in stead Felicite decided to go straight to the car. Felicite knew that the moment Selene realized she was there she would make her leave. That was just not acceptable to her. She ran as fast as she could down to the garage and hoped into the gray le sabre, Selene's newest issued car since she crashed her other one. Lying flat on the back floor, she waited for a few quick minutes for Selene to get there. She hopped in the car and sped off like the demon from hell vampires were said to be. She slammed on the brakes just outside the mansion gate. "Get in," she heard her say to who ever opened the door, she assumed Michael.


	9. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: Major change alert! I completely rewrote the journal entry by Viktor about how he turned Selene in order to reflect how it was in Underworld Evolution**

**Funny Quote:**

**Watching the first crypt scene, the set was built on a basket ball court. Scott complains how they couldn't actually play on the court.**

**Len: Didn't you go, you went outside of town**

**Scott: I went outside of town-**

**Len: I mean like out side of town, like an hour and a half**

**Scott: Yeah the bellhop of my hotel… I kept walking out with a basketball**

**Kate: You know why the bellhop liked you, it was the short shorts**

**Laughter**

**Scott: They were not short, they were basketball shorts**

**Len: Those were short, they were like-**

**Kate: We argued about those shorts the whole time**

**Len: He comes out in these Richard Simmons shorts**

**Scott: Those were real basketball shorts**

**Len: They look like on the cover of a "Wheatys" box**

**Scott: Well, maybe I wash them too much but those are my favorite pair of they were good, stretched out.**

**Kate: It's because you like short shorts**

**Scott: Those were MJ basketball shorts, Michael Jordan; he doesn't wear short shorts.**

**Kate: Well, you do**

**Scott: Well, Okay so I need a new pair.**

**Chapter 9: Who are you?**

"You can never come here again. They'll kill you, do you understand?" Selene began as soon as the car had begun to speed away from the mansion.

"Why, who are you people?" Michael asked, clearly confused. Felicite could hear a moment of silence except for shifting in seats and the ruffling of clothes.

Selene let out a breath in what sounded like frustration. "Whether you like it or not, you're in the middle of a war that has been raging for the better part of a thousand years, a blood feud between vampires and lycans, werewolves. Consider yourself lucky most humans die within an hour of being bitten by an immortal, the viruses we transmit are deadly," she explained.

"And if you bit me, what I become a Vampire instead?"

"No, you'd die. No one has ever survived a bite from both species. And by all rights I should I'd stop the car and kill you myself…"

"Then why are you helping me?"

"I'm not. I track down and kill your kind," Selene corrected nastily. "My only interest is finding out why Lucian wants you so badly."

They both fell silent, unsure what to say to the other. The rest of the car ride was short, but with Selene driving, how could it not? Selene stopped the car in front of a huge concrete building, belonging to the coven as a hide out. Selene got out of the car and Michael followed her lead. But Felicite waited, sure that if she was caught here, she would be in big trouble.

She hid in the car for fifteen minutes, enough time for them to make it to the interrogation room. Feeling it might be safe to go up in that general vicinity, she rose for the first time up off the back floor of the car. The old safe house was not a familiar place to her, 'thanks to Selene sheltering me,' she thought. Felicite had never been out of the mansion before her adventure in Michael's apartment building. That still didn't stop her from knowing where the room was. She could smell her two companions' path. On the fifth floor she found the room but, hid inside the foyer to the interrogation room. She hid in a dark corner with her back against the wall and her knees at her chin. However she could hear the two immortals talking on the other side of the wall. She listened, unsure what else to do.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Michael asked.

"I've told you, we're at war," Selene answered coldly.

"So you're just following orders?" She didn't answer. "Why can't you just answer the question?" Again she ignored him. "Fine," he conceded.

"Something was in the stables, tearing our horses to pieces. I couldn't have saved my mother or my sister, their screams woke me. My father died outside, trying to fend them off. I stood at my door about to run to my nieces' room when… twin girls, barely six years old, butcher like animals."

"Jesus Christ," Michael empathized almost inaudibly.

"The next thing I knew I was in his arms. The war had spilled into our house. He'd been tracking the lycans for days. He drove them off and saved me," she said a knot audibly in her throat.

"Who?"

"Viktor, the oldest and strongest of us. That night he made me a vampire. He gave me the strength to avenge my family, since then I've never looked back," Selene finished, answering his questions. But clearly she felt if he were to know his past, she was going to learn his. "I saw your pictures, who is the woman, your wife?" she asked.

Michael took a deep breathe; this was clearly a touchy subject. "I tried to swerve but he hit us anyways. Sent us right into a lane of on coming traffic. When I came to, I realize that part of the engine was in the front seat and she was pinned, not six inches from me, in this horrible position. I think she was in shock because she just kept asking me over and over again if I was okay. She was more worried about me. You know if I knew then what I know now, I could have saved her; there is no doubt n my mind about that. But instead she died right there, about two minutes before the ambulance arrived. After that, I didn't see any reason to stick around. I had spent a summer here with my grandfather when I was a kid so… After I got my degree, I just…I took off. I came here to move on, to forget. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And have you… moved on?" Selene asked.

"Have you?"

"Julia," Felicite breathed. Her friend and cousin's wife was dead. Although Julia was two years older than Felicite, they had been friends for what seemed like forever. They were at one of Felicite's parents' parties when Felicite introduced Julia to Michael. After they started dating, their friendship had only become stronger, but when Felicite's parents had died, she had to leave the country. That was when she lost her memory and they thought she had died. She never truly got to say good bye and now, never would. Felicite didn't hear any more of Selene and Michael's conversation as she began to sob over the lost of a long forgotten friend.

It was a good twenty minutes later that she finally calmed down and whipped away her tears. She became ashamed of her weakness. She also realized that she should be happy because her memories were slowly, one at a time, coming back to her. Michael had to be the key to that. He was the reason to why she remembered Julia, and her family and the…everything. It all was coming back.

Even as her memory continued to come back to her, it became evident that Selene was missing. There was silence on the other side of the wall except for what sounded like chains clanging. She got up and whipped her still slightly wet eyes. She walked into the interrogation room to find Michael chained to a concrete chair. "What happened?" Felicite asked. Michael had looked at her when she had come through the door, and was surprised to see her.

"Who are you?"

"Felicite, Felicite Vander," she answered.

"How is that? She died three years ago, in a homicide," he said.

"Well, I am Felicite Vander. Selene saved me from the Lycans the night my grandfather was killed. She made me a vampire so no, I didn't die," Felicite said.

"That is not possible. They said you died. They never found the body," he said unbelieving.

"They never found my body because Selene saved me," she said walking up and standing directly inform of him. I had amnesia so she turned me so I would have a home. Grandfather was the last living relative that Selene could find so she saved me from an orphanage," Felicite said.

"I thought it was you back in the mansion but with all the other weird things going on in there, I thought I was just going crazy. Oh, god, Licy, I thought I would never see you again," he said getting up and hugging her. She hugged him back, thankful for having some family, a link to her past. They released each other and Michael asked, "How did you get here it is almost sunrise?" motioning toward the open window. Felicite quickly ran to it and shut the blinds.

"I've been here the whole time. I was hiding in the next room until I realized that Selene was gone. She will kill me when she finds out I was here the whole time," she told him. "What are you doing chained up?"

"Selene did it to me when we kissed," he said.

"You kissed?" Felicite asked excited that Selene would open up like that.

"Yeah, well the point is that it ended with me in shackles," he insisted. Felicite gave a small giggle at the comment. "Can you get me out?" he asked.

"Well, why did she lock you up? Were you being a bad boy?" she asked in return.

"She said something about it being a full moon tomorrow and that I would change, kill, and feed," he explained.

"I forgot tomorrow was a full moon. She is right Michael, You need to stay like this until someone can watch you, someone experienced," she corrected before he could argue. "But I can keep you company," she comforted at the sight of his long face.

"I guess company is better than nothing," he said.

"And this company is better than some others I can think of," Felicite gloated. Michael only gave a small laugh.

They sat for a few moments in silence before Michael decided to speak. "So, what memories do you have before… well, you lost your memory?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "I didn't even know my name until Selene found it. That is why she calls me Cat. She started calling me that before she found out my name, but I like Cat better. However she is the only one who understood that point, so she is the only one who still calls me that…" Felicite began rambling, beginning to speak so fast that Michael had a problem understanding her.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. So you don't remember anything?"

"No, not until she found you. Your face was just enough of a jog to remind me of you, Julia, my parents, and remember where this came from," she said pulling her locket out from inside her black top. Michael gawked at the golden locket in the girl's hand.

"Julia picked it out. She was hoping you would like it," he said reaching out to touch it. Felicite came close enough for him grab hold of the pendant.

"I never took it off. I was wearing it when Grandfather died and they tried to kill me," she said.

Michael dropped the locket allowing it to fall and hit Felicite's chest. "Who killed him and attempted to do the same to you?"

"The lycans," she answered unable to look at him. It was ironic, the reason she lost her memory was because of the beast she hated and now the one person who had been able to revive her memory was becoming one of them. She knew it was not by his choice but it was still weird.

"Oh," was all he had to say.

"You should get some rest. Selene will return tomorrow night and you will need al your strength to resist the change," Felicite said getting up and sitting with her back against the far wall. He gave a sigh of defeat and attempted to go to sleep. Although Felicite was tired, she had too much going on in her head to actually be able to sleep. She shifted restlessly in her corner. But when she shifted, she could feel something hard in the pocket of her coat. She reached inside the pocket to find what she had left in there much earlier that night. She opened it again but this time to a much later date than when she had read before. She began to read the words written a good six hundred of years ago by the well taught hand of the elder Viktor.

"I couldn't risk leaving the family alive. Although Seamus had done magnificent work on me, he knew too much for him to be allowed to live. A pity that I had to kill him and his family, but the sport of it was thrilling.

"I took Kraven and a few of his most trusted men, including Soren, which did not thrill me, but I gave Kraven a first chance to prove himself. We crept up silently, but the horses seemed to sense our presence and worked themselves into a frenzy. Seamus came to the stable in hopes of finding and eliminating the problem. When realizing whom it was, he did not fight. In turn, he was the first to meet his end. I moved with on to the house, and took the lady next. His eldest daughter followed shortly behind her mother, their blood delicious. The men killed two young twins. The screams of her mother and sister woke Seamus' youngest, Selene. At seeing her family dead, and hearing the men, she took off, fearful of her own life. She took off towards the stable, unsure where else to go. The men and I followed once realizing she was gone, not far behind when she reached the stable. I found her weeping over her father's dead body. She whipped around at hearing me enter fear in her eyes. Looking upon her face, she looked too much like my precious Sonja for me to kill her. She came and wept on my shoulder, just like my daughter had when she was alive and had a problem. I decided then to make her like a daughter, like the one I lost only a few years before.

"I told her that the lycans had killed her family, and she believed me, agreeing to be turned. She was strong, becoming a vampire with class and without fear. She returned with us to the mansion and has pledged to become a death dealer, saying she is determined to avenge her dead family. She will become the best warrior in the coven, my Selene."

Felicite's jaw dropped at what she read. It was impossible. Viktor lied to Selene? Her hero was actually the one who she should hate. It was hard to comprehend. But as hard as that was to comprehend, what was she to do now? Should she tell her, or just pretend she never learned such things. Digging into the past was forbidden and revealing this information would divulge her folly.

With all of the information she had just attained, her head began to spin, but sleep was slowly able to take over and calm her whirling mind.


	10. Morning?

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: no changes what so ever**

**Funny Quote:**

**Scott Speedman is gone for an Audition. During the Scene where Selene breaks Michael out of the interrogation room where she had left him**

**Len: What people don't know is that, like on this day, you guys could barely be able to keep a straight face**

**Kate: Yeah…Well 'cause I had to yell get down I expected him to dance.**

**Laughter**

**CHAPTER 10: Morning?**

Felicite awoke to the sound of a screeching car the next night. With a jolt she got up off the floor and began toward the shut window. She opened it hoping that it was night once more. To her delight, she was not burned by the sun's rays as she looked for the car that had screeched to a halt a few moments before. Unable to see who had pulled up, she ran and hunched by the door to wait for whoever, if anyone, to come in.

The doors swung open almost hitting her in the face. But no lycans or human came through the opened doors. Instead, it was Selene. She shut the doors behind her. "We need to go," she said. Felicite, having fallen back onto her butt when the doors came at her, now rose to her feet, gun still in hand. "Cat?" she asked, never having realized she was missing. Felicite merely gave her an "oops" sort of grin satisfying Selene for the moment. Selene then turned her attention to the now awake and standing Michael, unlocking the handcuffs on his wrists. But at that moment, they all heard footsteps charging into the room just beyond the closed oak doors.

Selene looked at Felicite silently confirming their common goal to shoot the lycans that they could see gathering on the other side of the doors in the surveillance monitor. Both whipped around and began shooting through the wall and door. Sounds of hit lycans came from outside. Pretty sure they had gotten those that were out there, Selene spun around yelling, "get down!" Michael obeyed and hit the floor allowing her shoot out the near by window. "Go…Go!" she ordered. He did as she said once more and ran to the busted out window, with her and Felicite on his heels. He jumped onto the windowsill and looked down, unsure what she wanted him to do. "Jump," she said.

He whipped around at her order and responded, "Are you FUCKING kidding me!" But right then more lycans came busting through the doors, shooting. Selene and Felicite spun and began shooting in response, but the shots were the encouragement Michael needed to jump. However being caught off balance, he half jumped, half fell, tumbling head over heels toward the ground.

Felicite turned away from the firefight when her gun ran out bullets before Selene's. She ran towards the now empty window about to jump when she saw a police car pull up in her landing spot. The two offices got out but right away Felicite could tell it wasn't right. They grabbed Michael and through him in the car. By this time Selene had finished off the last of the lycan assailants and was changing out her magazine. Felicite jumped out the window as the car squealed away, grabbing Selene's attention. Felicite fell and would have run after it if Selene had not let go a warning shot in front of her, informing Felicite of her wishes. Felicite turned around and looked up at her mentor. She nodded her intention to run around and meet her back up in the interrogation room. Selene nodded in agreement to her plan, leaving the window.

Felicite soon joined Selene, stepping over dead and dying lycan bodies, to find her mentor interrogating one of the wounded beasts. They spent a bit of time getting any information out of the animal, as possible. With the use of Selene's claw-like nails digging into his wounded shoulder, he talked about the whole of Lucian's plan. When they felt they had gotten all they could out of him, they dragged him down to the car outside and sped off toward the mansion, with the proof she needed to incriminate Kraven.

They arrived at the mansion and stormed inside, the lycan in tow. They went directly to the crypt, where they knew Viktor would be completing his recovery. Kraven was already there, making the discovery that much sweeter. Selene stormed inside, "and here's my proof" she announced as she tossing the creature across the floor like she was bowling. Felicite waited outside, fearful of being there with the elder Viktor. She sat out there contemplating when, if ever, to tell Selene about what Viktor had done to her family.


	11. Finding Michael

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: no major changes, but corrected a few grammatical problems**

**Funny Quote:**

**Watching the beginning where Selene and Michael first see each other. Before Speedman leaves.**

**Speedman: ah, and here's… love.**

**Len: immediate love.**

**Kate: damn it though, I have a pimple.**

**Minor laughter**

**Len: Do you?**

**Kate: you don't see that? That's the first thing I see.**

**Len: I thought we wiped that out?**

**Kate: no**

**Chapter 11: Finding Michael**

The time slowly passed for Felicite as she waited for Selene to return. About two minutes after Selene had entered; a fear stricken Kraven emerged from the crypt. Unsure why he had left, she sat on the bench and did not move, not wanting to get in more trouble than she was sure she was in. He had a panicked look on his face as he high-tailed it out of the crypt and down the hall. It was suspicious but it was not something she could deal with.

Another eternity passed before she heard something hit the floor and Viktor say, "Absolution will be your, once you kill the descendant of Covinous." She could only imagine what went through Selene's mind at that point. But the two emerged from the crypt and Felicite got her first look at the illustrious Viktor. He was tall and strong, making Felicite think twice about her final decision to tell Selene of Viktor's betrayal on their way to the Underworld. She fell in next to Selene who was merely a few paces behind Viktor. They were silent until they loaded up on weapon in the armory.

"Selene, I need to talk to you about something," Felicite said. Selene looked at her with a look like she knew what was coming.

"Michael will be okay," she whispered, barley even audible to Felicite.

"That's not-" she was cut off by the Kahn's entrance to their particular corner of the armory.

"Selene, you're going to let her come?" he asked.

"Eh-hem, still here," Felicite interjected.

"Yes, she has proven herself twice in two days, I think she's earned it," Selene defended looking directly into Kahn's eyes.

"Alright," he answered, not in the mood for an argument. She is with task force 3, you're with me, force 2."

Selene nodded and motioned for Felicite to follow Kahn so she could join her fellow death-dealers in their entrance to the underworld. Reluctantly, Felicite left Selene's side and followed Kahn to a group of vampires she barely recognized. With a gulp, she joined the group, one hand resting on the pistol waiting on her hip.

They quickly loaded into a group of cars waiting outside. It was slightly cramped, but not awful. 'I'm sure Selene is in better shape, being with Kahn and, in all likeliness, Viktor,' Felicite thought begrudgingly. The ride was only a few minutes, but still almost nauseating with the crazy way they were driving. 'They must have learned from Selene, how to drive', she thought as she was pushed, unwillingly on the death dealer next to her. He gave her a look of you-don't-belong-here and then back out the front of the car. Felicite shrunk a little with the withering stare burned into her memory.

The teams all arrived in one piece, and all willingly emerged from their cars, prepared for the battle of the last few centuries. Felicite caught sight of Selene who was right by Viktor's side. She was the only one who was in a real close proximity to the elder. Felicite wanted to get close to her mentor but seeing the way the others were behaving, she decided against it. She always wanted to be a death dealer but she was not as confident without Selene by her side.

Viktor fell back, waiting for a later time to fight. The rest of the task force (those not assigned to stay with Viktor) followed Selene and Kahn down into the Underworld. Everyone was a poised tiger, just hoping for a lycan to jump out and attack. Just after entering the water drainage pipe, their wish came true. The first wave of lycan defenders attacked the group. Felicite at first stood frozen as out of all the small off shoots came lycans, both transformed and not. The death dealer from her car elbowed her, spurring her to fight. The fight was short but loud, alerting the rest of the den to their presence.

Merely a few steps further and they hit the shaft that led to the main hideout of the scummy creatures. They threw a few silver grenades down the shaft before them, to clear any lycan defenders that were at the very close base of the ladder. Following the subsiding of the screams, Selene, Kahn, and a few others were the first down the to the fight. They began to shoot the moment they hit the bottom. As soon as the firing stopped, the next wave jumped, followed soon by the rest of the death dealers.

Soon, her wave split off from the rest of the group, eager to fight the war to surely come. As a unit they wandered through the labyrinth of tunnels merely looking for a fight. They found a few minor scuffles, but not to the mass fighting that was expected. But when they least expected it, the group entered a wide-open room, full of debris, but at first glance, nothing else. They all cautiously entered the room, knowing it could not be truly empty as it appeared. And as they thought, soon after their cautious entrance, fire erupted taking down a number of the lead dealers. This time Felicite did not need a nudge to encourage her to fight. Her weapons fired over and over again, hitting multiple lycans. They fell as did many a vampire around her. Their flesh would char and burn away from the inside out. Felicite had a hard time watching the events and found herself soon perusing a wounded lycan down a side passage way to escape with dignity from the carnage. The lycan lead her down many winding passageways until she lost him. But he had led her unwittingly to the one person she had hoped to find, Michael.


	12. Attack

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: no big changes, corrected one or two quotes I messed up and fixed some grammatical problems**

**Funny Quote:**

**They are discussing the werewolf transformations. Speedman is gone**

**Len: I was really happy with how they turned out in the end, because I wanted it to be shaky, and look painful, I didn't want it to be smooth. And I was actually telling the guys to try and make the transformations look as much like an animatronic effect as possible. And actually, if it looked like there were guys in there with like bladders and um…**

**Kate: Bladders?**

**Len: Bladders…**

**Kate: What's a bladder? What are you talking about?**

**Len: oh come on, you know what a bladder is. Every woman knows what a bladder is. No, it's a um, ah, basically it's a…**

**Kate: all this talk of bladders and now you have to explain it**

**Len: it's a balloon that, in the old days of transformations, you actually blow into them and it would make the cheeks puff up.**

**Kate: you need to stop saying bladders…**

**Len: do you have to take a break because I said bladders, you have to relieve yourself**

**Laughter**

**Chapter 12: The Attack**

"Michael!" she exclaimed. He looked up from the floor still strapped to the metal table.

"Licy," he said still a little drugged.

"Yeah Michael, its me," she answered walking up, prepared to release him. That was when she heard a low, soft growl just off to her left. She stopped trying to undo the straps binding her cousin in his temporary prison and walked off to investigate the noise.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Shh," she insisted and continued walking in the direction of the sound. She got just out side of sight from Michael, when she heard another, louder growl in Michael's direction. She turned around in time to hear a shot fired, followed shortly by a rally of three mores shots. As she walked back, she heard two final shots fired. Worry hit her, who had been firing? But the familiar voices of Selene and Michael came to her ears. With a sigh of relief, she slowed to a walk, but stopped in her tracks when she heard the same low growl from earlier. It again intrigued her, making her turn and investigate.

She inched towards a low-lighted room, just off the main tunnel she was in. The creature growled once more but then turned dead silent. Felicite hugged her pistols, ready to shoot. As she faced the door, nothing came. She cocked a brow and began inside. That was when she was hit in the back of the head almost knocking her out. She was barely conscious as she rolled over and faced the seven-foot tall, fully changed lycan that loomed over her. She shot it before it had time to react. But he was not alone. More swarmed her. Still lying on the ground, she frantically shot at the ambush, backing away on her elbows. After what felt like forever, her pistols ran out of ammunition, but the lycans, did not run out of warriors, the final, unscathed brute, viciously grabbed her leg, ripping it up. With a scream of pain, Felicite tried frantically to escape, but the beast was too strong. He bent over her ready to bite into her tender flesh, when a barrage of bullets imbedded themselves in the lycans back. He shuttered and fell onto of the wounded vampiress. Yet, he did allow her to witness her rescuers, Michael and Selene.

They came over and rolled the beast off her, helping her up. "I told you he would be fine," Selene whispered in her ear as she helped her friend up.

"Thank-you," she said, feeling both grateful and embarrassed by being saved.

"Come, we have to get out of here, before someone sees us," Selene stated. She looked over Felicite for the first time and noticed the wound on Felicite's leg. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, it's only a clawing," she answered, wincing as a swell of pain ran through the wounded leg.

"Oh my God, Felicite, that's nasty," Michael responded after getting his first look at his cousin's bleeding wound. He massaged his own once bloody shoulder, in memory of the painful bite that had once resided there.

"Like I said, I'll be fine. Now let's go or we will get caught," Felicite mandated, with a look of "drop it". Selene nodded and led the way she believed to be out.

They wandered unknowing of what they would find. But when Michael stepped forward to open yet another door, they met the one person expected to see. There in the doorway stood Kraven. He turned, eyes blue and fangs slightly exposed. But that was not the only thing that was different about him. He whipped out a gun and shot Michael three times. It didn't take long to realize what gun it was, Kahn's prototype for the silver nitrate bullets. Michael gasped for air and fell backwards, as the poison crept through his veins, turning then black.

Felicite fell back, hoping not to be seen. Tears fell down her face at the thought of loosing the family she only just found. Pain shot through her ripped open leg, after tripping over unseen debris and hitting the ground. She grabbed her bleeding leg as she backed up against the wall unable to get up with the newly opened wound. Yet she heard ever word that was said on the other side of the wall.

"That's enough, your coming with me," Kraven spat. She heard Selene slap Kraven's hand away.

"I only hope I live long enough to see Viktor choke the life from you," Selene growled.

"I bet you do," he said almost inaudibly. "But let me tell you something about your beloved dark father. He's the one who killed your family, not the lycans. …Never could follow his own rules. He said he would never abide the taste of livestock, so every so often he would go out and gorge himself on human blood. … I kept the secrets, cleaned up the mess, but it was he who crept room to room, dispatching everyone close to your heart. But when he got to you he just couldn't bare the thought of draining you dry. You who reminded him so much of his precious Sonja, the daughter he condemned to death." Felicite gasped at hearing him say it. She had wanted to tell her, so that she would not disbelieve it. It would give her a moment to digest, before needing to act on tasks at hand. She wanted to kill Kraven for telling her now, and kick herself for not telling Selene sooner.

"Lies," she hissed.

"Believe what you want. Now come on, your place is by my side," he waited for a moment but Felicite heard no movement. "So be it," he said, frustrated. She heard him cock his gun, which spurred Felicite to move, ignore the blinding pain, and help her friends, her family. She pulled herself just around the corner, allowing her to see what was happening but not really able to be seen herself. She witnessed a poisoned lycan crawl up to Kraven's feet, the same one who had turned Michael, and attacked the car they had been in that first night. Lucian looked so pathetic and helpless but surprising all of them when he stabbed Kraven's leg with a spring-loaded sword up his sleeve. Kraven grimaced at the sudden pain but retaliated by slapping the lycan across the room. He staggered over to the wall for stability.

"Bite him," Lucian said. Selene looked down at Michael as if realizing she could end this. She leaned down and bit him.

"No," Felicite whimpered. She almost cried, she was killing him.

Kraven pulled the sword out of his leg, and threw it down, looking up to see what Selene was doing. "What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"You may have killed me, cousin, but my will is done regardless," Lucian gloated. Kraven shot him four times. But a fearful look came over his face and he fled. Felicite looked over at the opposite wall to see a shadow army approaching which soon turned into Viktor and a small task force. Viktor grabbed a hold of Selene, who was still latched onto Michael's neck, and threw her across the space. He picked up her ill looking cousin and threw him through the wall. He fell, and Felicite could hear splashes, meaning that Michael might have survived the fall, if he survived going through a wall.

Viktor turned to Selene and demanded, "Where is he, where's Kraven?" Selene backed away, a panicked and fearful look in her eyes, something her dark daughter had never seen before. Viktor knelt down at her fearful look to comfort her. "Forgive me my child," he consoled.

"It wasn't the lycans, it was you," she accused sheepishly.

Viktor stood and commanded, "leave us." Felicite hid as best she could as Viktor's task force left the area as commanded.

"How could you bare my trust, knowing you had killed my family?" she asked, becoming bolder but still truly scared and hurt.

"Yes, I have taken from you, but I have given so much more. Is it not a fair trade, the life I have granted you, the gift of immortality?"

"And the life of your daughter, your own flesh and blood?" she inquired almost in tears.

He walked over to Lucian's body and pulled the pendant from around his neck. "I love my daughter," he said firmly, turning back to face his dark daughter. "But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the coven. I did what was necessary to protect the species, as I am forced to do, yet again." He turned from her, ready to destroy Michael.

"No," Selene protested weakly.

Viktor walked over and looked down to find nothing below. He spun around and unexpectedly found Michael behind him. He was shirtless, with blue skin and pure, jet black eyes. Michael merely growled and proceeded to push Viktor through the same hole he had created with Michael's body.

Felicite tried to get up but fell back down when her leg gave out from underneath her. She instead managed to crawl over to towards the hole that Michael and Viktor had just descended through.

She looked over the edge to see Michael and Viktor going at it. Slashing at each other with unnaturally long nails, pinning each other against walls, and then throwing each other around like rag dolls. After a good ten minutes of them tearing at each other, three death dealers descended the stairs just to the left of the hole and began shooting at Michael with unrelenting fire. Michael got quickly to his feet and ran at the intruders, taking a new bullet with each step. Felicite turned around and saw Selene pop her dislocated shoulder back into its socket and get up. She quickly descended into the pit, taking out each of the assaulting death dealers. She took off towards Michael but was hit down by Viktor, flipping her out of the water and onto the dry side, behind a group of rocks. Michael, having witnessed the events ran at Viktor to protect her. Viktor in turned took off at him and in the brief fight, Viktor came out on top. He had Michael in a strangling headlock. "Time to die," he hissed as Michael struggled to breath.

Selene soon came to his rescue with Viktor's own sword, that he had dropped earlier. She jumped over the fighting pair, swiping at them. Viktor dropped the hybrid, now determined to take care of his Selene problem. He pulled out two small daggers from under his coat. But before getting a chance to charge, a strange look came over his face, as Selene raised the sword to show its tip was cover in blood. Viktor cocked his head as a line of blood showed. It split in two, and his body fell to the ground and under the water.

Felicite put her back to the wall, unsure if she had truly seen what she thought she had. But when she looked again, Viktor was gone and Selene dropped the bloody sword into the water as she began towards Michael. Felicite was unsure what to think and in turned could not look again at the scene in the arena below. In turn, she crawled towards a dark hole in the wall a few rooms over, since she was still unable to use her wounded leg. Getting into the hole, she inspected her leg, finding her earlier fall had actually began to splinter the bone and the muscles were partly disconnected. Her time sitting had allowed her body to realize its wounds and prevent the use of the leg. She crawled a little farther in and began to cry, unsure what would happen next in her life.


End file.
